


Patchwork family

by desertbloom



Series: Erwin Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, veteran four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertbloom/pseuds/desertbloom
Summary: Oh dear, this has become a series -.- Hope you enjoy these silly things <3





	Patchwork family

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, this has become a series -.- Hope you enjoy these silly things <3

The wind was not biting but still it nipped with teasing teeth at his ears and he drew up his shoulders instinctively. The scarf encircling his neck grazed the lobes of his ears and he inhaled, drawing into his mouth heady notes of sweet, rotting things. A path stretched before him, littered with fragments of scarlet and amber, amongst the first to be shed by the forest’s oldest inhabitants. Their branches curved above him knotted and dark, in stark contrast with the jewel-toned light that permeated the air.

He closed his eyes trusting his feet to take him once more down that well-trodden path, that route far back to-

Back to his home town.

It was strange really to have such a large, sprawling woodscape preceding a notoriously urban settlement. He hadn’t even known of its existence until he had left. In his defence, that had been the first time he had ever stepped a foot outside it and struck out in search of an elusive, fleeting truth. And to what avail?

But still every year he returned as if pulled by a thousand ghostly hands.  _Oh you can’t break away…not yet-_

_Your heart still beats, no?_

His nostrils flared against the mild chill and he drove his stiffened fingers deep into woolen pockets. He did not wear the wings when he visited. The buildings and cobbles knew him too well and would not be fooled as the doting townsfolk were.

_Erwin!_

_Erwin Smith!_

_Our Commander!_

_That’s Smith’s son-_

_Ah, Smith’s boy-_

_Look at him now!_

_Smith’s son…_

He coughed suddenly as the air took an icy turn and slipped with surprising spite into his throat.  _What kind of son…_

He felt his feet skip as he tripped and he stumbled forward before he realised he had exited the forest and stood on the edge of its flaming crown. His eyes narrowed then widened, mouth falling open.

“Took you long enough.”

Levi shoved his hands underneath his arms, fixing him with a faintly detached glare.

“Erwiiiinn.” Hange groaned stamping her feet and blowing on her fingers. "I can't feel my feet!"

He felt his arms fall to his sides. “I-I’m sorry…” His voice snagged and tailed off as his eyes moved to the figure sat hunched by a small mound.

_Fa...father?_

The figure turned and he stiffened as it rose and held out something towards him.

“Here-have this.”

He looked down and saw it was a mug of tea, fronds of curling steam escaping its fawn-coloured waters. Closing his eyes, he took hold of the handle. “Thank you, Mike.”

Mike cast him a sidelong glance through sandy locks. “I heard the old inn’s still going.”

“Oh yes…it should be.”

“What!?” Hange jumped and caught Levi by the arm dragging him towards the town gates. “And we’ve been freezing out here-” She was shaken off and left the scowling Levi to unsaddle his steed. “Why didn’t you come on horseback, dammit." Hange trudged grumbling through the iron bars with a toss of her head. She began to absently gnaw at her lip, pulling off her specs. Erwin wasn't exactly the most accomplished horseman.

Mike moved after her, leading her horse and his own into the cobbled settlement. Levi made as if to follow then halted before turning. Erwin watched him let the horse nuzzle one hand as he tightened his muffler with the other. He leant to adjust his boot, purposely avoiding the smaller man's heavy-lidded eyes. Yet, he could not ignore completely the intensity of their gaze. His knees jarred slightly and realised all of a sudden that the journey had tired him.

Had he really walked here? Every single time…?

It dawned on him then, with a faint surprise, that this was the first time anyone had come here with him let alone met him at his destination. Mike had always known how he craved solitude and stayed back in empathy. Hange had never been here before and he couldn’t say he was not ungrateful for her obliviousness. Only one person remained who could’ve put them up to it, one as invasive and grating as this autumn wind.

Levi stepped back from the horse, disdainful fingers picking leaf fragments off his coat. “So this is your family home.” It wasn’t a question and he didn’t look up but his curiosity was evident all the same.

Erwin moved forward and past him, taking the bridle from his grasp. “No…” He shot a weary smile over his shoulder. “Not anymore.”

“Oh?”

“There isn’t anything left-" he cleared his throat "-not for me, not now.”

“Is that so?” Levi walked after him slowly.  _Then why do you return._

Erwin sighed, raising an eyebrow before striding into the familiar and grime-filmed streets. “Levi…

…do you like steak?”


End file.
